


Of All the Shattered Worlds

by Bookcaseninja



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Of All the Shattered Worlds

 Dame Vaako was staring at you.

 You tried to ignore her, to focus on cleaning the giant window looking out into space on the observation deck, but you couldn’t help sneaking glances at her every so often. The commander’s wife had been on the observation deck since you first came in. That had been nearly two hours ago.

 You were pretty sure she had been watching you the entire time.

 She approached you as you were finishing up. “Y/L/N,” She said evenly.

 “Dame Vaako.” You set your supplies on your cart and dropped into a low curtsey. The Dame was smirking when you straightened back up. “How might I be of service to you?” You asked.

 Her smirk grew. “Come with me,” Was all she said.

 All you could do for a moment was stare at her as she turned and walked away. Then you shook your head, regaining your senses. You hurried after her, leaving the cart of cleaning supplies where it was. Those could be picked up later.

 Dame Vaako didn’t stop, didn’t turn to look to make sure you were following her. She moved quick enough that you nearly had to run to catch up. By the time you reached her quarters, you were slightly breathless.

 “What do you need, ma’am?” You asked as the door hissed shut behind you.

 Dame Vaako turned around, still wearing that grin. Your heart leaped into your throat when she moved toward you, stepping into your personal space, close enough that you were very nearly touching. Air whistled through your teeth when she leaned into you, her arm brushing your shoulder as she fiddled with the door’s privacy lock; you tried not to finch away out of pure nervousness.

 There was a beep, signaling that the privacy lock had been activated, but Dame Vaako didn’t move away. Her hand grasped your shoulder, preventing you from stepping back as she pressed a kiss to the space below your ear.

 A gasp escaped your lips without your permission. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t move as she trailed kisses from the corner of your jaw to the corner of your mouth. She stopped just short of your mouth and pulled back just enough to look you in the eye.

 “Do you see what I need?’ She asked.

 You nodded, your eyes wide. “Yes, ma’am,” You breathed.

 A smile curved her lips before she pressed them to yours, softly at first, but quickly growing firm, insistent. Your eyes slid shut as another gasp fell from your mouth. Her hands moved to cup either side of your face, holding you steady for her assault.

 Before you even realized it, you were gripping her shoulder with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. You kissed back just as hard as she did, moaning when she pulled your bottom lip in-between her teeth.

 You were panting when she finally broke the kiss, stumbling back to lean against the door as your legs shook. The Dame watched you with eyes shining with lust, making a heat rise to your cheeks. It took all your willpower not to fall to the floor when she moved closer once again. There was a look of surprised pleasure on her face.

 “Only one kiss and you already look so debauched,” She mused, sliding a hand into your hair, expertly pulling at the tie that held in a bun at the back of your head. The tie came free easily; she let it drop to the floor as your hair fell down your back. “I wonder how you’ll look in my bed.” You inhaled sharply at that last comment and she grinned deviously.

 “You like the thought of that, don’t you?” She asked and you felt the heat in your cheeks spread to the rest of your face. Her arm snaked around your waist, her hand pressing into the small of your back. She gave you no time to answer as she buried her face in the crook of your neck.

 Her teeth scraped your pulse point, sharp and exquisite. Your head fell back against the door with a dull thud, but you hardly noticed. All of your attention was pinpointed on the mouth sucking bruises across your neck. Your hands gripped at her shoulders as if they were the only thing keeping you standing.

 Honestly, you weren’t even sure that they weren’t.

 “Mistress.” The word escaped your mouth without your permission. “Mistress, please.” How was is that you were nearly past the point of coherent thought already?

 Dame Vaako moaned into your skin and you couldn’t help but moan back. She pulled away from your neck, only to crash her lips against your again in a debauching, open-mouthed kiss. Her hand on the small of your back slid up until she found your dress’s zipper. Within moments the dress was in a pool at your feet and you were stepping out of your shoes as well. You stood in nothing but your bra and panties, shivering at the unexpected chill of the room.

 Her hands moved to the backs of your thighs, encouraging you lift one leg to wrap around her waist, then the other. You instinctively shifted so that your arms were around her shoulders, but you didn’t need to worry, because she supported your weight easily. Her hands were cupped around the back your thighs, just below your ass. Her fingernails digged into your legs, most likely creating red marks on the skin there.

 That thought should  _ not _ have turned you on as much as it did.

 For a moment, Dame Vaako just stood there, pinning you to the wall as she kissed the sense out of you. Then she turned and carried you across the room. To her bed.

 A wordless noise of surprise emerged from you when she dropped you on the bed, breaking the kiss off unexpectedly. She stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes scanning your scantily clad form. You squirmed and pushed down the urge to cover yourself up.

 “Hmm, not bad for a human,” She mumbled to herself, reaching a hand around her back. “You will make an excellent pet.”

 A pet? Your lust-fogged mind whispered, but before you could comprehend the thought, there was the hiss of a zipper and suddenly the Dame was naked.

 Your jaw dropped. God, she was beautiful, all slender limbs and dark skin that you desperately wanted to taste. A smirk graced her face as she climbed on the bed and crawled over you, slowly, as though she could sense you trembling and she enjoyed it.

 She gave you a rough kiss that had you whimpering against her lips as she reached behind you for your bra clasp. You arched your back to give her easier access. The second it was unclasped, she was pulling the straps down your arms and throwing it somewhere over her shoulder. You whined when she broke away from the kiss, but it was quickly replaced with a choked off moan when she sucked at a spot on your neck hard enough to leave a bruise. She left a trail of bruises down to your sternum.

 A cry left your throat when she covered one of your nipples with her mouth, “Oh!” Your back arched as her hand came up to massage your other breast. “Mistress,” You moaned.

 You could have sworn she was smirking. She sucked on your nipple, flicking it with her tongue and grazing with her teeth until you were whimpering and writhing underneath before she switched to your other breast and gave it the same treatment. You grasped at the sheets beneath you. It felt so  _ good _ .

 Distracted as you were, you didn’t hear the hiss of the door as it slid open and closed and quick succession. Nor did you notice the Dame’s husband until she spoke to him.

 Letting go of your breast, she glanced at you before looking over her shoulder. “Hello, darling,” She practically purred.

 Your eyes shot open (when did you close them in the first place?) and your pushed yourself up onto your elbows. How could you have forgotten about the Dame’s husband?

 Commander Siberius Vaako stood just a few feet away from the bed, watching you both with an expression you couldn’t quite decipher. There wasn’t any anger in - at least, none that you could see, anyway - but… was that lust that just flashed through his eyes? “Well, this is a lovely surprise to come home to,” He said.

 Was that a smile playing at his lips? You couldn’t tell.

 “Want to join us?” Dame Vaako offered and you made a strangled noise. Sex with two equally handsome Necromongers? The thought aroused you much more than you were willing to admit. You resisted the urge to squirm and cover yourself up when she moved off of you.

 The commander openly stared at you for a minute, his eyes studying your flushed and panting form.

 “I believe I do,” He answered and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out, running his hand down your leg until it reached your ankle. His wrapped his fingers around it. It took all your willpower not to lose it right then and there.

 The Dame pushed herself up onto her knees to give her husband a filthy, open-mouthed kiss before turning back to you. She cupped your clothed pussy, drawing a moan from you. “So wet,” She commented, then trailed her hand up the waistband of your panties. You lifted your hips, then your legs, allowing her to slide the garment off and toss it away from the bed. You were gonna have a good time searching for your clothes later. Dame Vaako shifted, moving so she was laying between your spread legs.

 “Look at my husband,” She told you. “Keep your eyes on him.”

 “Yes, Mistress,” You said and shifted your eyes to look at Vaako, acutely aware of his hand still around your ankle.

 “Mistress?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “What will you call me, then?”

 The corners of your lips turned up in a grin. “Why, Commander, of course,” You replied cheekily.

 “Commander.” His lips twitched upward. “ _ Of course _ .”

 You opened your mouth to say something else, but a high-pitched squeak escaped instead when his wife blew a breath of cool air across your wet folds. Your breathing hitched when her hand grasped your hip firmly, preventing you from moving.

 She dragged her tongue through your slit once, then twice when you moaned. After the second time, she put her mouth over your clit and sucked. Hard.

 “Fuck!” You swore, clutching at the sheets beneath you.

 Vaako let go of your leg and moved so that he was sitting further up on the bed and facing you. He unzips his tunic and shrugs it off. You only have a moment to gawk at his well-defined muscles before he’s leaning his upper body over yours, his forearms on either side of your head as he gives you a kiss as dirty as the one Dame Vaako gave him. You moaned into it, lifting one hand to grasp at his upper arm as he coaxes you into opening your mouth for him. God, he was such a good kisser.

 The kiss is broken not long later by you pulled your head back, crying out when Dame Vaako pushed two fingers into your entrance and curled them in a come-hither motion. She gave you only a second before you started moving her fingers, making sure the tips brushed against your g-spot with every thrust. “Mistress!” You shouted.

 You could have sworn you felt her chuckle against you at that. You squirmed, trying to thrust down to meet her fingers, but her free hand had a tight grip on your hip.

 Vaako was definitely smiling now. He kissed you again before sitting back up. “You taste so sweet,” He’d breathed against your lips. “Sweet thing.”

 He traced a finger around your nipple before suddenly pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. “Commander!” You gasped, arching your back at the bite of pleasure-pain. He pinched your other nipple as well and received the same reaction.

 The knot in your gut was coiling tighter and tighter - you knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

 “Come on, sweet thing,” Vaako murmured, swirling the pad of his finger around your nipple again. “Let us see you, sweet thing.”

 He pinched your nipple at the same time that his wife rubbed her fingers against your g-spot and you saw stars. A wordless scream escaped your throat as the knot snapped. Your hands clutched at the sheet hard, your back arching into Vaako’s touch. Dame Vaako moved her mouth, but kept thrusting her fingers in and out of your spasming pussy, pushing your pleasure on and on until it was almost unbearable.

 You came down a couple minutes later, feeling as if your bones had been replaced by jelly. “Fuck,” You breathed, your eyes sliding shut as you attempted to catch your breath. A small whimper fell from your lips when Dame Vaako pulled her fingers from you.

 A weird sucking sound made you open your eyes a few moments later. You groaned when you saw Vaako licking his wife’s fingers clean.

 “Doesn’t she taste good?” Dame Vaako asked, her eyes on you. The devious grin she wore made your heart skip a beat.

 Vaako pulled off of her fingers with a wet pop. “I can’t wait to see how she feels around my cock,” He said.

 Your eyes widened at that and you inhaled sharply. Dear god, you weren’t sure you were going to survive this night, you thought.

 Vaako laughed unexpectedly and you realized that you said that out loud. He gave Dame Vaako a brief but passionate kiss before climbing off the bed. Your breathing hitched when his hands went to his belt buckle.

 Dame Vaako laid down next to you, and put her hand under your chin and turning your head so she could kiss you. You kissed her back, whimpering when you tasted yourself on her lips and tongue.

 “You come so pretty,” She murmured when she pulled away. She flick a finger across her nipple before sliding her hand down her stomach, skipping over her belly button. She gasped, then moaned as she rubbed at her clit, then slipped a finger into herself.

 “Oh!’ She breathed, spreading her legs a little further apart.

 Your whole face heated up as she started to finger herself, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away. At least, not until you felt the mattress dip near your feet. You looked down toward the end of the bed and -

 “Holy fuck.”

 It should be illegal for someone to look  _ that _ good.

 A wicked grin curved Vaako’s lips as he crawled up over you, completely naked. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?” You asked. “What are you waiting for, Comman-  _ FUCK _ !” Your taunt was cut off by him sliding his cock into you without any preamble.

 “You were saying?” He wore a smug expression.

 “Fuck, Commander,” You gasped, arching your hips. He gave you a minute to adjust before he was pulling his hips back, then thrusting forward hard, pulling a moan out of you. The pace he set was hard and rough and fast and you loved every minute of it. Vaako gripped your hips hard enough to bruise, his face buried into the side of your neck, sucking hickeys into your neck. You had your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him in deep with every thrust. Moans and whimpers fell from your lips with abandon.

 The edge of what was no doubt an explosive orgasm was shimmering right in front of you when Dame’s Vaako’s breathing hitched. “Shit, I’m-” She cut herself off with a moan, her hips rising to meet her fingers over and over.

 You’re not sure what came over you, but you turned you turned your head to face her and kissed her, messy and open-mouthed, as you boldly reached down between her legs and rubbed at her clit. She came not long after, moaning into your mouth.

 The sound of her coming, paired with Vaako brushing your g-spot is what sent you over the edge. You broke away from the Dame’s mouth, crying out as the waves of pleasure started crashing around you. This orgasm was much stronger than the last one. Vaako was came moments after you did, groaning loudly as his hips stuttered into yours. Your walls clenched around his pulsing cock, pushing each other’s orgasms on and on until it became too much for your body and the world went dark around you.


End file.
